Flowers
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: ZeXi. Xion takes a dare but gets more than she expected.


**Yeah, I'm now a double cheater. First, I wrote this for Pyro and it's in her story, Glimpses, now. THEN, because I'm lazy, I posted it in my own story. But I deleted that, so that doesn't count. But now I'm posting it as an actual STORY! But don't worry, it's going to have a sequel :)**

**Anyway, it's ZeXi. Again. -shot- It's in Xion's POV. I normally don't like doing first person POVs, so the sequel's gonna be third person.**

* * *

The dare that started it all:

"I dare you to raid Marluxia's greenhouse!"

Now, normally I would do anything any of my best friends, Roxas and Axel, would dare me to, but this one was different. It's not that I didn't _want _to do it, oh no. It sounded like fun! But I was more concerned about the after-effects of my daring actions. Marluxia was known around the castle as someone who could be _very _fierce when provoked.

But I did it anyway. It would turn out to be the best choice of my life.

* * *

"Go!" hissed Axel, pushing me out from behind the corner. I crept silenty toward the greenhouse, glancing around to make sure my pink-haired nemesis wasn't around.

I had reached the door, and was trying to figure out how to open the lock, attempting to fit my Keyblade into the tiny keyhole, when Roxas called softly, "Just teleport! Honestly..." My cheeks flamed as I heard Axel and Roxas giggling around the corner. I stuck my tongue out at them, then teleported inside the greenhouse.

The first thing that hit me when I stepped out was the heat. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead only seconds after being in the heat.

The next thing was the smell. It smelled like earth, flowers, and rain at the same time. I had never been in a greenhouse before, so never knew what they smelled like. I think it was one of my new favourite smells, second only to the sea. What? It reminded me of sea-salt ice cream.

Anyway, I looked around, trying to find something- ah! There is was. A pair of pruning shears. I raised them above my head triumphantly, grinning, then lowered them sheepishly when I remembered Axel and Roxas were watching. I didn't know if they could anything through the layer of condensation on the walls of the glass house, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I had been in there far too long, so I began my challenge, raising the pruning shears to a rose...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fourteen." I whipped around at the sound of a voice, raising the shears if I needed them as a weapon.

"Zexion!" I gasped, lowering my shears. Six flipped his hair casually out of his eyes, remaining calm as ever. I didn't see any sweat on him, even though _I _could feel it everywhere.

"What... what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. What if Marluxia sent him to punish me? Or worse, what if Xemnas sent him. I would never hear the end of that.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," Zexion responded, strolling casually through the rows of plants and flowers until he found his way next to me. He slowly reached out and took the shears from my gloved hands, making them disappear into... wherever. I was too caught up in his eyes, the way he smelled (which now topped greenhouses and oceans), how perfect his face was...

"Xion?" I blinked, and he was there, standing eye-to-eye with me. Oh, those eyes...

"Um.." I said, blushing and looking at my boots. _Real smooth, Xion._

"Here," he said, as if discussing the weather, plucking a rose from its vine. It was black.

I reached out with trembling fingers and took it, lowering my eyes to look at it. It was perfect, the petals arranged perfectly. While waiting for him to say something, I counted them. Twenty petals. I couldn't help but notice that it was our numbers added together.

I looked up and he was gone. That was the last time I saw him; the next day, he was sent to Castle Oblivion. But I always had the rose, which never faded, never wilted. It stayed in a vase beside my bed, and every night, I would smell it.

It smelled like Zexion.

* * *

**Oh, how I love fluff ^_^ Did you know that black roses don't actually exist? They're used in fiction, though (such as this one). They symbolize true love, farewell, and rebirth. Gah, Pyro, you got me obsessed with flowers!**

**Anyway, enough of me. R&R! :D**


End file.
